I Love You No Matter What
by UnforseenComplication
Summary: CraigxTweek. Language, physical abuse, drugs and alocohal, sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

I shift my gaze, stealing a glance at the jittering boy beside me. We make eye contact for a brief moment, but he quickly turns away with a small shriek, clearly frightened by the gesture. It's a comman occurance though, and I'm used to it. But it doesn't cease to hurt, even if only a little bit.

My name is Craig

I stand with my untouched lunch tray to rid myself of it. An obnoxious jeer grabs my attention, and I see Eric Cartman sneering at Kyle. What a jack-ass. My gaze drifts to the orange clad boy beside him, eyeing one of his friends lunch tray before him. I sigh, then approach the table.

"What do you want, fag?" Cartman. God I hate him. I flip him the bird, deciding not to waste my breath on the fat-ass. With my other hand, I reach between two nameless kids and set the food in front of Kenny. "Here." I turn, planning on heading back to my table, when I see Tweek jerk and look away. Fuck. He saw that. I shift route and head towards the cafeteria door instead.

Breaking eye contact with him immediatly, I stare into my almost-empty thermos of coffee. Craig can be really nice, even if he never wants anyone to see it. I tilt the liquid to the side, watching the liquid quake lightly in rythym with my hands. He, Craig, and I had been friends for almost ten years, since third grade, but lately he's been closing himself off. I'd ask him what's wrong, but, Oh God, what if it brings up bad thoughts and he'll hate me? I can't. But I'm worried. He's been getting into more fights outside of school. He comes to school with new bruises almost every day.. Every day that he comes to school, anyway. He's been skipping alot more, too. I know! I'll bring him to my parents coffee shop and make him some, coffee makes everyone feel better. I'll invite him after school.

There's no way in hell I'm going home to my dick of a father, so I wander around Starks Pond to avoid the drunk bastard. I pull up into a tree and sit in the branches, watching the rare wildlife scatter through the snow and water every now and again. Hesitantly, I reach up and touch the bruise that plauges my face and wince, regretting it immediatly. Drunk bastard. I check my watch, figuring school is out by now. I was right. Hopping out of the tree, I start walking back into town to meet my friends at one of the regular hang out. Absentmindedly, I slap my ass to make sure my wallet is there.

Fuck.

Looks like I have to make a stop home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

After a few minutes of walking, I open the door to my house quietly, praying that the dick is passed out or something, so I won't have to talk to him. Not seeing any sign of him, I slip into the house, trying not to make a sound. But fate had other plans for me. The second I step foot into the house, I knock over a goddamned whiskey bottle, sending a sickening domino effect through the living room, crashing every fucking bottle in the goddamned house. It was silent for one insanity-inducing second, then I heard him. His slurred yell came from the kitchen, so I sprinted towards the stairs to get my wallet so I can get the fuck out out there.

The broken remains of a bottle fly by my head, crashing into the wall infront of me. I freeze for a second, terryfied. Wrong move. Something sharp tears into my back, forcing me to cry out and fall to my knees. It was going to be really bad today.

I quickly walked down the street towards Craig's house. I had looked around after school, but it was more to figure that he had skipped. Jesus, I hope he's okay. I'm shaking more than ususal as I jog, tripping an unfair amount of times. I felt sick about something, but I don't know what. God, I hope he's okay. What if he's not? Oh, Jesus, what if he doesn't want me to come over, what if he's doing something important and I come and inturrupt and ruin everything! Maybe I shouldn't go.. I shouldn't go, I'll just call him or something. But my feet keep moving and I'm almost there. Jumping on the doorstep, I hear shouting. Oh, Jesus! I turn to go home, but what if Craig's in trouble! He could be getting raped or something, I can't just go home! I knock, shaking madly. Oh God, Oh Jesus see me through this

There's no answer, but I can't just stand here. I open the door.

The room is dark, but I can see Craig on the ground, bleeding, and someone standing over him. I shriek loudly and they both turn towards me

"Jesus, Tweek! Get the fuck out!" Craig yells

"ARGH! But- I!" I tear at my hair. I can't leave him now, but what can I do?

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST GET OUT!"

I wince at his yell, taking an uneasy step back. I stumble, falling on broken glass. The hand I used to break my fall is now cut and bleeding, and the man that was standing over Craig has turned on me. Oh my God, he's scary. "And who the hell are you?" His words jumble together, but the message was clear. I shriek a little and the man grabs a handful of my hair, tugging up. I cry out again, squeezing my eyes shut.

Then he lets go of me. I open my eyes to see the man lying on the ground, unconcious and Craig standing over him. He wastes no time stepping over him and grabbing my arm. He tugs me up, bolting out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Argh! Jesus Christ! What happened? Who was that? Was he going to kill you? Are you alright?" He looks so angry, and broken. He's bleeding and bruised. I'm shaking so hard, I bite my tongue trying to talk. "AH!"

He keeps a death grip on my arm, tugging me away, away from the house. Though I'd probably fall if he didn't. I look at him again.

I pull Tweek along with me. God fucking damn, why did he, of all people have to see this. He's so fucking scared. I bite my lip, thinking.

"Tweek."

"NH! What?"

"Where can we go? It's getting dark and I don't want to be outside."

"Well, I-AH- I was going to invite you to my parents coffee shop!"

I snap my fingers, flicking off a squirrell on the otherwise abandoned walk. It scampers away.

"No.. Too many people."

"Then how about- ARGH- my house?"

I nod, crossing the street. Jesus fuck. I can't believe this is happening. I need a hit- bad. I glance back at Tweek. He probably needs coffee. The idiot isn't even wearing a coat. I let go of him for a second, stopping in the sidewalk. I turn towards him, slipping off mine and pushing it against his chest. He yells, the sudden movement probably shocked him.

"Put this on."

"AH! But that's yours! If I take it, then you'll get cold and sick, and if you get si-"

"Don't worry about it"

After a moment, he puts it on. I wrap my hand around his wrist, pulling him along to his house again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I kick off my shoes and walked to the bathroom while he and his parents go to fix coffee. I tug off my disgusting shirt, looking over my shoulder at the cuts on my back. Fuck, they looked pretty bad. I must have been in there for a while, because Tweek knocked on the bathroom door.

"C-craig.. Can I come in?"

I look at my half bare body, then decide that he's already seen worse. I open the door, letting him in. He's holding two mugs of coffee. I take them and set them down on the sink counter before he spills them. I forgot I had to turn around for that. He yelps, looking at the irritated marks on my back. I glance down at my arms, rubbing the scars marring them.

"Should.. Nh! Should we go to a hospital? Those look really bad!"

"No. No hospitals. I'll be fine. Can I borrow a shirt?"

"MNH! Okay! Um-NH. Can my mom wrap it or something? It could get infected, and then you'll get sick!"

"Yeah, fine. Just don't tell her what happened.

I watch my mom pick out the glass out of the wounds, my dad is sharing stories with no point about his days in school. Craig winced, but didn't say anything. He didn't even make a sound. He just sat there. I whined and tugged at my hair. When she was done, he just tugged on one of my shirts. Even though it was too small on him, he insisted on wearing one of mine instead of my dad's. I wonder why. He thanked my mom, leaving his coffee untouched on the counter. He walked up the stairs quickly

I booked up the stairs to Tweek's room, shutting the door behind me. I jump onto his bed face-first, curling up into the pillow and scream. Why the fuck did he have to see? Now everyone is going to think that I'm some sort of a wuss. Fuck. I need a hit. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket, and dial Kenny's number. He picks up after two rings

"Hello?"

"Hey. Kenny, I need a hit bad. Can you bring me some ice, it needs to be strong."

"Yeah, sure. Where are you?"

"Tweeks house. Don't let him see it."

"I'll be right there." I hang up the phone just as Tweek timidly walks in. He sits down next to me lying on his bed. I must have looked fucking pathetic, because he carefully put his hand on my leg. It worked more than he probably thought it would. I glance up at him. He's pretty cute when he's nervous. ...Where the hell did that come from? I sit up annoyed, catching him off guard. He looks slightly put out, so I put my hand on his shoulder. I rub my thumb a little, and his shakes go down. I smile despite myself.

He really is cute.


	5. Chapter 5

Authours Note:

Thanks for the reviews, it gave me hope in my crapppy boyxboy writing. The story is about to get angsty (Yeah. That before? You guys haven't even _seen_ angst). The story still has a ways to go, and I'm sorry about the time between the last few chapters and this one. And the reviews? I love it. Keep them coming. Peace out

**Chapter Five:**

We stayed like that for a moment, the two of us. It felt really nice, his hand on my shoulder like that. It sent shudders through my body, but it was different then the usual shakes. It was.. nice. I don't know how else to explain it.

The door bell rang, and he got up quickly, walking down the stairs. I couldn't help but feel... a little disapointed. Because it really was nice.

I opened the door, revealing Kenny in his stereotypical orange parka. He quickly pulled me into a hug, slipping the drugs into my pocket. "I got you some smack. But you owe me for not shooting up with me." I grinned as it dropped in. The hug lasted pretty long, and he wasn't showing signs of ending it anytime soon, so I did

"You look like shit, man." He said, checking out my face.

"Fuck you, Kenny." He grinned and pushed some hair out of my face. Was he always this ..touchy?

"What the hell happened?" He asked, accusingly

"I got into a fight."

"Bullshit" He didn't believe me. I opened my mouth to protest, but I heard Tweek come downstairs, probably checking on me. Kenny's eyes flickered behind me, looking at him, and then he wrapped one arm around me and whispered in my ear, asking if I needed a syringe. I smirked and nodded. The kid knew me to well. He slipped his hand into my back pocket, dropping one in for me. His hand lingered again, but this time I waited, seeing how long he would stay there. Curious, I guess.

His next move caught me off guard. Smirking, he quickly trailed his lips from my ear to my mouth, kissing me. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe it. I wanted to pull away, but I was frozen. He grabbed a handful of my hair, nipping at my bottom lip. I let my mouth drop open, and he slipped his tongue in, attacking my mouth. I sighed, wrapping my arm around my waist, playing back. As fucked up as this was, it felt.. I don't fucking know, right? What the hell am I supposed to think about something like this? I heard footsteps running up the stairs and pulled away. I glanced at the stairs, then back at Kenny. I forgot that Tweek was standing there..

"Get the hell out of here, dude."

He nodded, ignoring the ferocity in my voice. "See you tommorrow." And walked out.

I shut the door behind him, and walked upstairs.

They were just talking. Then Kenny kissed him. Jesus! Was Craig gay? He didn't pull away or anything. I think he even kissed him back! I tugged at my hair, biting my lip. I got up off the bed, pacing. Why was this freaking me out so much? "NGH" I shrieked, looking down at my hand in terror. I ripped out my hair! I ran to As I was throwing it in the trashbin, the door opened behind me. "Mngh!" I turned, and it was Craig, looking cool as ever, as though he hadn't just made out with a _boy_ a few seconds ago

"Hey."

"AH! Are you gay?"

He glanced at me for a second, then crossed the room and sat on my bed. "I don't know. No"

"No? You just kissed Kenny!"

"No, Kenny kissed me."

"Is Kenny gay?"

He tugged at the sleeve on the shirt he was wearing. My shirt. "Probably. Considering he just kissed me and all."

I tugged at my hair again, feeling a little sad.

"Did you like it?"

He didn't look up, just kept adjusting the sleeve. Oh, God, I shouldn't have asked that! Now he probably hates me, he's going to get up and walk away, or beat me up! What if he kills me? I don't want to die! Oh, God. Oh, Jesus-

"Yeah"

"What?"

"Yeah. I think I did."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

It's not like I didn't like it. I mean, a kiss is a kiss, right? Fuck, I was so confused. But I'll be damned if I let Tweek see it, so I laid down on the bed. I just needed to be alone so I could shoot myself up, but Tweek isn't going to let that happen now, huh.. I glanced at the clock, reading 10:31. Was I going to sleep here?

"NH! Remember the last episode of Red Racer?"

The words were like a slap in the face. I had cried that day. It was only a few years ago, too, I wasn't a kid anymore. But things were already getting fucked up. My mom and sister had been gone for almost a month at that point, and the end of Red Racer was like.. it finalized. Everything simple, everything I loved as a kid was gone, over. Just like Red Racer.

"Yeah."

"And-Nh! And when Stripe died?"

He was there for that too. Token couldn't come over that day, and Craig was sick, so it was just Tweek and I who came home to find Stripe dead; lying at the bottom of his cage. I cried then, too.

He was starting to piss me off, what the hell was he getting at?

"Yeah, I ?"

"You can cry if you want to."

Ah, alright. Thanks for the permission, Tweek. What the fuck was he expecting, me to burst into tears? I don't think so, I've got my smack, so I'll be fine.

"I'm not going to cry, Tweek. I'm going to go hom-"

"NO!"

I looked over at him, suprised.

"You can't! You'll just get hurt again! No, stay here!"

He looked like _he_ was about to burst into tears. "Alright, alright. I'll stay. Can I use your shower, at least?"

"Nh! Okay!" I nodded, and walked to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, then emptied my back pocket onto the counter. He even gave me a spoon. Kenny rocks. I looked at the power in the bag. It looks like he gave me about three hits. I slipped off my belt and tightened it around my arm. Scooping some onto the spoon, I melted it with the lighter and filled the scringe, pressing it into my arm. I emptied it with one hit of the plunger, then stripped down. I had every intention of using the shower, it wasn't just a cover. Something about water.. I don't know, it makes me calmer. I slid down against the shower wall, sitting on the floor, letting the water pound against my skin

I made another pot of coffee, fumbling around the kitchen, trying not to break anything. I've never kissed anyone before. I wonder if that was Craig's first. No, he's too cool, he's probably kissed tons of people. I bet alot of people want to kiss him. Suddenly I was hit with rage, and dropped the cup. "Oh, Jesus!" I didn't want to be too loud, my parents would wake up. I had a spoonful of sugar hidden in there. I set his on my desk, and took a gulp of mine. I was supposed to sip it, but I needed it, so I didn't hesitate to indulge in the aromic drink.


End file.
